A Pretty Twist
by MyLifeIsUnwritten
Summary: What would happen if the personalities of Katniss and Peeta have switched? It doesn't mean Peeta doesn't have a crush on Katniss. But what would have happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is my first Fanfic. So, please do not be too critical. XD**

**Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Start from the very beginning<p>

My stomach is aching. I haven't had a real meal for three days already. I am really afraid now. No one wants to buy the old cloths that I have tried to sell in the whole day. What should I do? I have to take care of my family. I am their hope! But I know every thing can be good again eventually. I just have to wait for a little longer. I wear a small smile on my face as I think of that. That is what my father told me before. I know he is keeping an eye on my right now.

I walk through the town slowly. It is really late now. Most of the houses are dark. I keep walking till I smell something. I slowly approach the bakery. The smell is so strong that I am about to collapse in it. Luckily, I am still conscious enough. The odds are finally in my favour! May be I can find some food in the trash can.

However, fate deceives me again. The can is empty. When I am about to leave, a high-pitched voice catch me. The baker's wife. She is an evil. At least that is what my friends told me. But I hardly dislike somebody. Not until now. She keeps shouting at me. But I don't want to hear. I know the words must be harsh. With my weak body and the cold weather, I cannot take any harsh words that can make me lose my willpower. So, I mentally close my ears.

I catch his eyes when I am about to turn around. Though the light is dim, I can still tell that his eyes are beautiful. They are light blue and flashing. I almost blush when our eyes meet. I duck my head and quickly leave. I really need a rest. I am hungry, stomach aching and tired. I lean against the tree behind the bakery. My mind keeps thinking about that boy. _No Katniss! You should think of your family right now, you have to keep them alive. You have to find a way to get some food. Otherwise, you all are going to die._

Suddenly, I hear a slapping sound, then the baker's wife curse and shout something like "you this idiot! Go feed the pigs." Then that beautiful-eyes boy rushes out the backdoor of the bakery. His hands are carrying two loaves of burnt bread. I notice that his face has a huge red mark. Did his mother just hit him? How could she do that? He is her beloved son. She should forgive him no matter he has done anything wrong! How could she be so cruel?

He kneels down in front of the pigpen. He slowly tears the burnt part and throws it to pigs. I absentmindedly admire his fingers, long and strong. A scar on his hand makes his hand look more perfect. Before I can react, he throws those breads in front of my foot and run back to the bakery.

What has he just done? He has just saved me and my family.

That night, we all have a good meal. We finally can sleep with a full stomach. Before I drift off to sleep, a thought creeps into my mind. _I am going to find out his name and thank him tomorrow._ To tell you the truth, I am starting to admire him. I fall asleep with a small smile across my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews! They are encouraging!**

**Please tell me if you like this story so that I will try to update soon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: An interesting guy<p>

I go to school early the next day, try to catch 'him'. I stand next to the school gate.

"Hey Katniss, what are you doing here? Are you waiting for me?" Connie asks jokingly.

"Oh buddy, I don't know you are always expecting that." I say after a short laugh.

"What makes you finally become a morning bird?" Marie says as her approach.

I ignore her question and say "I am waiting for some one, you guys can go to classroom first."

"OK. By the way, I am glad to see you being cheerful again." Marie says with a warm smile.

"I always am a cheerful pretty little girl!" I exclaim.

Just a minute before the school starts, I spot him, being alone, approaching to the school gate. When his eyes meet mine, I smile instantly. I wave at him. He hesitates for a moment then waves back, expressionlessly, like always.

"Hi! I am Katniss, the girl you just saved last night." I extend my hand. "And thank you so much."

"You are welcome." He shakes my hand then quickly draws back.

"I promise I will help you when you are in trouble!" He looks shocked. "Just to repay your kindness."

"You don't have to." He says without looking at me eyes.

"Whatever. I have determined." I shrug.

He is about to leave when I remember something. "Wait! I have got a question."

"What?" he says impatiently.

"Why did you help me?"

He looks at his feet for a minute. "Because you needed help and I could help."

One more thing is creeping in my head. "One more question" He scowls. _I am going to be punched_. "What is your name?" He doesn't answer.

"You know, it is impolite to ignore someone." He scowls harder. "Just kidding." I hold back a laugh. "I just want to be friendly."

"Peeta."

I pat his shoulder. I feel his body stiffen but I ignore it. "Nice to meet you, Peeta. Bye." I leave before he can say anything else.

He is really annoying. I have to hold back myself not to use a knife to force him open his mouth and answer me. But he is interesting, right? His scowl makes him look really cute. I feel the heat of my face. _Stop it Katniss. Don't look like a silly guy._

As Peeta's image fades away from my head, I see it. A dandelion lies in front of my foot. _How lovely you are my dandelion. As lovely as Peeta. And you taste good! I am going to eat you!_

Oh right!

I finally remember my duty to keep my family alive. I obviously have forgotten about it as my head is busy thinking of that lovely boy. I shake my head, try to concentrate.

I know what I am going to do now.

I gently kneel down and pick up the dandelion. _Thanks for your hint, my little plant._

* * *

><p><em>TO: Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit<em>

_I doubt that Katniss and Madge would be friends in this story. Cuz Katniss is not as quiet as Madge. But if you want to see that scene, I can think about it._

**P.S. The next chapter is going to be in Peete POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your opinions, they inspire me!**

**Here it is, the new chapter. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : A complicated heart<p>

Peeta POV

Luckily, she turns around, otherwise, I was going to be melted. I look at her long hair wave in the wind, listen to her soft footstep, and imagine a flush on her cheek. But I would never show my emotion. After a while, she gently kneels down and pick up something. A dandelion. She gracefully put the dandelion in front of her nose and smiles to herself. How could she be such adorable?

_Who are you trying to fool? You liked her!_ I fell for her when I was still innocent. But I don't think I still have feeling for her.

_That was the first day of school. In the music assembly, the teacher asked who knew the valley songs. Her hand shot right up in the air. The teacher let her sing in front of the whole class. I swear every bird fell silent when she sang._

But I would never start a relationship in this cruel world. I first knew about the reality from my mother. When I was six, she insisted that I had to start learning how to bake, though my father opposed. She hit me every time when I made mistakes. She said "you cannot survive in this house if you worth nothing to me but a mouth to feed." Later, when I was old enough to understand the games, I became more determined. In a world with the law of jungle, you can only kill or be killed. So, I buried my feeling for her long time ago. I do not like her anymore!

Dingdong…

The bell of the school brings me back from my thought. _Why did you think about it if you are such determined? Is your shield has broken down because of Katniss?_ No, I cannot. By the way, she may not feel the same way. She was just being nice, like what she always do to every one.

I go into the classroom and see her again, chatting with her friends. She is quite popular in our school, many students like her, and teachers as well. I see her laughing with her friends. She is always so charming. I have heard a few boys of our class talk about her before. But what I did was walk away and all I thought of is how silly they are. Waste their time in this stuff. Now, I look at her playfully punch a boy. But I feel nothing again. No sadness. No jealousy. _See? I do not like her anymore!_

"Hi Peeta. What are you going to do after school?" Delly asks me. She was my childhood friend. Our parents are friends, so we played together when we were small.

"Work in the bakery."

"You work everyday. Why don't you have a day-off today? Then you can hang out with us today."

"I haven't done this in years. And I am not going to hang out with friends anymore, it wastes my time."

"Peeta…."

"Lesson is going to start soon."

She silently goes back to her seat.

I look around the classroom aimlessly. And I notice that the classroom has become quiet. The pack that was chatting has dispersed. Katniss is now sitting with a quiet girl, Madge. She is the mayor's daughter. I do not know why Katniss would be friend with Madge. I only know that Katniss always take care of Madge. Madge does not have any friends. So Katniss sometimes would sit with her, have lunch with her and talk to her.

That is Katniss, nice and friendly. But it means nothing to me. She means nothing to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss is going to meet Gale in the next chapter. <strong>

**Do you think Gale would fall for this cheerful girl?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really pleased that you guys like the story.**

**I can't wait to know your comments on this chapter. Please R&R.**

**This one is much longer than before. Enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : A new friend<p>

School is finally dismissed. I rush to the school gate and wait for my little sister, Prim. We are so alike, except for our look. She has the town-look, like my mother. I have the Seam-look instead, like my father. But we both are cheerful and optimism. We are probably the model sisters of District 12.

"Bye Katniss. See you tomorrow. "Connie and Marie say to me.

"Bye, our responsible sister." Allan says jokingly as he comes over with his friends. Well, they are my friends as well.

"Thanks for your praise." I say proudly.

I wave to my friends and then wait for my pretty sisters patiently.

Minutes later, I see the blonde hair bouncing up and down.

"Hello my beauty, have a nice day?" I ask her as I gently stroke her hair.

"Stop calling me that. It is embarrassing!" she protests but she is laughing.

"Oh! But you look like you love this nick name."

"I would love it if you are a boy." She says it before she can cover her mouth.

"It seems like I have underestimated you. I am going to tell mother!" I start running home after I said it.

"No! You can't. I was just kidding. I am still an innocent kid." She shouts as she is trying to catch me up.

"I will slow down if you tell me who that lucky boy you want to hear his words is."

"I was just joking. There is no that boy. I am going to cry if you do not stop!"

That is her best weapon to me, crying.

"Okay. I surrender. I trust you. Forgive me please."

"My dear sister, I will forgive you if you show your remorse." She blinks her eye.

"What do you want?"

"Say a big meal?" she says hopefully.

"No problem. I have decided to go hunting today."

"By yourself? No Katniss. It is too dangerous. I was just kidding. I can take my wish back."

"No. I have to do this. That is the only way we can survive. By the way, I have practiced it with father, I can handle it. Most importantly, I am strong and brave, right?"

"Um…Okay. But promise me you will be fine."

"Of course I will be fine."

I drop Prim and my stuff home and head to the fence. When I arrive, I walk back and forth at the broken part of the fence that my father and I used to sneak into the woods. Finally, I gather enough courage and move a step forward. When I finally get into the woods, what I feel is peace.

This is the place I had my good time with my father. I can feel my father is still here, being at my side. It seems like I do not have to worry at all. I go to the tree that conceal my arrows and bow. I pack them up and start to slowly go forward. I used my small bow when I was with my father. But now, as I have to feed my family, I should start practicing my father's one.

I shoot arrows to a tree with my father's bow. When I am starting to get used to it, I decide to start hunting. I do not get much since it is my first time, only a rabbit. So I decide to gather roots and plants.

That night Prim's wish comes true. We have a good meal. But we have to force my mother to join us. She has not been doing well since my father's accident. But who can blame her? She loves him so much. All she needs is time. And I will help her to go through it.

Since then, I go hunting everyday. My skill is improving and my family has more than enough to eat. But I do not dare to trade my games in the Hob. I have been to there a few times only, and I always stood behind my father. My father usually traded his games by himself. Maybe I will go there someday but not now.

I have been hunting for a month already. Today, I sneak into the forest like usual. When I finish hunting and start to head back home, something catches my sight. I see a squirrel hanging on a tree. I stop and observe it. I think I know what it is. It is a snare. My father had showed me a few, but I do not remember much. I raise my hand and touch it, try to figure out how it works.

"You know, stealing is a crime." A boy's voice makes me jump.

"You know, hunting is a much serious crime than stealing." I mock his words and turn to face him. He is a tall thin boy, looks much older than me. He wears a scowl right now, and looks quite scary. But frankly speaking, he is good looking.

"So you are a major criminal." He says and gesture the games I am holding.

"So are you." I hold his snare and smile to him.

He does not speak for a while. So I break the silence.

"How did you do this?"

"What? You mean the snare?" I nod.

"You don't know?"

"If I know, I would not have asked you."

"Then how did you get your games?"

I hold out my bow that was hidden behind my back. "I shot."

His eyes widen. "Can I take a look at them?" He raises his hand right in front of my bow.

"What if I say no?" I challenge.

"Dare you?" He glares at me.

"Okay. I am really afraid. I will give it to you." I hand him my bow and raise my hands above my head.

"Good girl." He smiles and grabs the bow.

"You know, you look less scared when you smile." I joke.

"And you look less silly when you do not smile."

"It hurts!" I cross my arms and turn around.

"Oh! I am sorry. I didn't mean it."

I do not answer.

"Look, I am really sorry."

"Okay. I accept it." I turn back, can't help smiling.

"I can see you are smiling…"

"Don't say I look silly! Or I will shoot you." I cut in.

"I was not going to say it. I just want to say." He pauses. "You deceived me."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you cheat me out of my apology." He says seriously.

"It would have hurt me if I were not such generous" I try really hard to hold my laughter.

"You are going to pay for it!"

"Oh really? I am going to cry then. A big boy like you is going to bully a small girl!"

He is speechless. I laugh hard. After 10 minutes, I can calm myself down eventually and manage to speak. "Playing time is over. Let's go back to the serious topic. Would you show me how to set the snares?"

"Only if you will give me a bow."

"You don't need arrows?"

There is dead air for a minute. Then we both burst out laughing.

Finally, I say, "This is the deal." I hold my hand out and he shakes it.

"It is late now. Let's head back." He says then collects his games.

"You have got a lot." I admire.

"I have a big family." He says flatly.

"They can feed two big families!"

"Are you serious? Part of them has to be traded for necessaries."

"You trade? In the Hob?"

"Yes." He raises his brow and looks confused.

"Can you bring me there?" I plead.

"You have never been to there?"

"Not by myself. I am a bit scared." I say in a small voice.

He cannot stop laughing.

"What is that funny? I am a small girl only. It has used up my courage to sneak out and hunt."

He finally stops.

"Okay. I will go with you."

"Thanks."

We arrive to the Hob and he starts telling me the skill of trading. He also tells me different person wants different games. And he teaches me to do my first trade. The people know my father so they are willing to trade and chat with me. And I start to feel comfortable.

"Thank you so much." I say as we leave the Hob.

"Oh. You are welcome." He says emotionlessly.

"Are we friends now?"

"Yes, I guess."

"No, I don't think so." I pause for seconds and look at his expression. He looks a bit surprised and disappointed. "Because I still don't know your name." He smiles, the second time of today only.

"Gale."

"A cool name! And I am Katniss."

We arrive to his house. "So, see you next time, Gale."

"Bye. Katniss."

* * *

><p><em>I am a bit hesitant about what to do with Katniss and Gale. What do you guys think? Please give me some advice.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your advice! I will follow them and hope you like the story!**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : Twice in a day<p>

I open my eyes sleepily and look at the sun through the window. Today is a sunny day. Too bad it is school day. Otherwise I can enjoy the sunbath in the woods all day, with my new friend, Gale.

I sit up and stretch my body. There is still some time before school, so I decide to take a walk. I walk to the meadow and lay on the grass. Today is a lazy day. In this nice weather, I just want to embrace the sun. I close my eyes and welcome the breeze. I think I must have doze off, because when I open my eyes, a person is sitting next to me. I look up and meet his eyes.

"Don't you have a bed?" He teases me.

"I didn't plan on sleeping here."

"So you imply that you are a little pig?"

"Hey Gale!" I hit his arm. "I am just enjoying my life."

"Okay, but stop hurting me."

"How can I hurt you? Look at your muscle. If I really try to punch you, I will just end up hurting myself."

"Clever." He simply says and turns his head.

"What are you doing here? Wouldn't you waste your time to watch me napping?"

"I was walking around after I traded in the hob. Then when I got to here, I saw you. I didn't know you were sleeping. I just wanted to say hi."

"I know you wouldn't dare disturb my sweet dream."

"Or I do not dare to hear you snore terribly in your sleep, little pig?"

"Shut up! I don't snore." I feel my cheek heat.

He laughs. "Try to deny it."

"I was telling the truth." I exclaim. "Don't make me kill you."

"Just kidding. It is late now, we should better head back otherwise we will be late for school."

It is really late. When I get back home, Prim is ready to go already.

"Katniss, hurry up. I don't want to be late because of you." She says with a smirk.

"I just need a minute."

We get to school in the last minute. Prim rushes to her classroom immediately. Such a good girl, never break rules. I am still standing at the school gate and look at her pony tail bouncing up and down. _She is so lovely_. I smile and shrug it off.

Bang.

The sound comes from my left. I turn around and find a boy kneel down and pick up his stuff. Obviously, his bag is worn-out. I approach to his side and help him to collect his things. He looks up and wears a surprise look. I hand him his things and wait for him standing up.

"Thanks." Peeta murmurs.

"It is no big deal." I shrug.

"You don't have to help me, I can handle of myself."

"Remember what I said?"

"_Hi! I am Katniss, the girl you just saved last night." I extend my hand. "And thank you so much."_

"_You are welcome." He shakes my hand then quickly draws back._

"_I promise I will help you when you are in trouble!" He looks shocked. "Just to repay your kindness."_

He tilts his head for a while. "Oh I remember, but dropping things is not a trouble."

I grin. "Well then I have to think of another why to repay, because you know, you are not going to be in any big trouble easily."

He scowls.

"I didn't mean I wanted you to be in trouble when I said that. So please don't be mad."

My words set him off guard and his feature softens. "It's fine."

"We better go to the classroom now, or our teacher will really go mad."

Then we walk in silent.

School passes fast. I am now waiting for Prim at the gate. I have been standing here for 15minutes already. What takes her so long? When I am wondering I see her running towards me.

"Hey my girl, what's wrong?"

"Katniss, I have to stay after school for a project. I cannot leave until six." Prim says with a disappointing look.

"Then I will come back and pick you up at six. Have fun!"

"Bye. I am missing home already."

I kiss her forehead and push her back to her classroom.

I see him as I am about to leave school. "Hey! I meet you twice in a day! Can you believe it?" I welcome him excitedly.

"What is so excited?" Peeta says flatly.

"I have never met you before or after school. But I experienced them both today."

He shoots me a glare. "What do you want?"

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." I say and duck my head.

"Just drop it."

"Look. I am just trying to be friendly. If you are not interested to be friend with me, I will just leave you alone and never bother you again." I look at him intensely and afraid of what he will answer.

"It is fine."

My eyes go wide. It is not what I expected. But I grin anyway. "What are you planning to do after school?"

"Work in the bakery." He states. "That is my everyday life." He adds.

"Would you mind if I walk you there?"

He freezes.

"I have one and a half hour to kill because Prim, my sister, has to stay at school till 6 and I have to come back and pick her home. So I thought I may spend the time with you."

"Why me? I mean, you have got plenty of friends."

"You are a new friend and I want to know you." I state simply.

He stares at me and I look at him expectantly. "Fine." Then he starts walking.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask him though I already know the answer. I just want to start with an ease.

"Two older brothers."

"Right! I have seen them work in the bakery before. Are they in the bakery today?"

"No, just me. Usually, there are not much customers in weekday's afternoon. I can handle it by myself."

Suddenly, an idea creeps onto my brain. "May I work with you? I know I cannot bake but I can work as an assistant, say handing you stuff." He scowls and looks at my face. I am now wearing a-kid-asking-for-sweets face. "Please. I just want to pay for the bread."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha~ What wil Peeta say?<strong>

**Please review, then I will show you the answer.**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Dear my lovely readers,

Hey guys. It is not a new chapter, but I am working on it already .

Sorry for the delay. But school has started and this year is my final year. So, I am going to be extremely busy this year.

But I promise I will try to update at least twice a month. Please keep reading!

And next chapter is going to be posted within this week.

Best Regards,

_MyLifeIsUnwritten_


End file.
